<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F.Y.E ONLY by sbingle2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456403">F.Y.E ONLY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018'>sbingle2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Footloose (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Willard saw Ren dance he knew he wanted to see more... a storm in the summer and a broken down old car would grant Willard's wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willard Hewitt/Ren McCormack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F.Y.E ONLY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this pairing! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
To watch him dance is like watching a cheetah take down a gazelle </p><p><br/>
The first time I saw him dance was that night when Ariel's daddy caught her... with her booty shorts and her grinding. God she really bugs me... all she was doing was showing off for that wacker Chuck. Bitch. Ren was great, his moves and the way he could capture a crowd. But, oh holy Jesus the first time I saw him dance alone... he didn't know I was watching him, I had walked up to the shop door and he was facing away from it. The song he was dancing to was some hip hop song, I wasn't paying attention to the words... just watching him dancing. The way his body moved, his gray shirt soaked in sweat. I never realized just how long his hair was until it was hanging in his face drenched in sweat. Devilish is the only way I could describe the feelings I was getting from him...</p><p>Then, the day he danced for me, he danced on me... oh dear God, and I finally got what I had been wanting for so long. Anyway, it was in the middle of July and it was hot, muggy and it had started to storm. His old beetle had broken down about a mile from Wes and Lulu's house, by the time we got back we were both soaked to the bone. He told me that he had basketball shorts I could wear, so I pulled my soaking wet t-shirt off and walked to his little bathroom out there in the shop and put it over the shower curtain rod to dry. I turned and was face to face with him, he was in his soaking wet underwear that clung to his legs and everywhere else... I had to get out of that bathroom, I kinda fumbled to push past him but he stopped me. "Where you going in such a hurry Will?" That nickname, that damn nickname. He could melt me in an instant by using that nickname and he knew it. "I uh.. Ren. What are you doing?" He smirked "oh don't act like you don't want me." I sighed "Ren, I do. Just, it's wrong." He stoped close to me and grabbed my belt loops "We break every other rule in this town... we drink, we dance. We're not children Will." I feel my heart racing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. </p><p>He stepped closer if that was even possible in that tiny bathroom, he pushed agaisnt me. I backed up against the sink, my butt was practically in the sink he was still holding onto my jeans and he leaned in. I froze and just looked down at him, his face hovering over the center of my chest and he pressed his lips there. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, I knew he could feel it too. Then he used a nickname that I will never as long as I live forget, he stood up on his toes to whisper in my ear. "Calm down hummingbird." I felt the air leave my body like I had been punched in the gut, I couldn't even gain my composure before he was kissing on my neck. I was holding myself steady on the sink, I felt him smile against my skin. "The first day I met you at school. I knew." He whisoered against my neck and I got up the courage to ask "knew what?" He drug his teeth on my skin "that you were going to be mine." I felt limp but I felt myself moving without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his naked waist. He smiled and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his... I thought kissing him would be weird or that we would be nervous, we were frantic kissing. Like we couldn't and never would have enough, and I knew for sure I wouldn't. </p><p>He pulled me out of the bathroom, making me sit in his desk chair. He closed the doors and made sure no one would see us, I was curious now "Ren what are you doing?" He clicked his iPod on and stood in front of me, more hip hop was my only though... but it wasn't. I recognized this song, a song I had listened to a thousand times Chase Rice's Whisper. His body was a machine, the way he moved. His hips, those legs... I didn't know how interesting this was going to get but all of a sudden he's standing on the chair with his feet on either side of my legs, his left hand on my shoulder and he is grinding his crotch into my face! I thought for sure I was going to die right there, he jumped down and put his ass on the front of my jeans. Grinding on me and of course I was getting hard, the sexiest pair of ass cheeks I had never even seen were all over me. It was all I could do just to hold onto his hips, he was everywhere. My hands on him, his hands on me. I couldn't hold it together, I literally came in my pants. He backed up and looked at me, afraid he had hurt me or something. "Will, what did I hit? You okay?" I nodded my head "I-I uh came." He tried not to grin, pleased with himself because of what he'd done. "Like I said you're mine... I get to do that." All I could do was rub a hand over my face and quickly disappear into the bathroom. Thinking to myself 'he's gonna kill my country ass.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>